


Grimdark

by Darkshogun93



Category: Johnny Bravo (Cartoon), Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkshogun93/pseuds/Darkshogun93
Summary: An alternate universe where jack in battle with Aku lands in another alternate timeline where akus magic has untouched, along the way he meets a new companion low in intellect but large in heart and enthusiasm, but also with a dark secret of his own past. Then both are plunged into akus future and must both seek to return to their past and undo the suffering that is Aku...if they can survive eachother that is!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
> This is based on Tumblr artist: Genalovestoons and her friend friendlytroll. This is also based on classic Cartoon Network characters and is in no way a profitable fanfic and it's strictly for fan use.

Grim dark  
Ch1  
We open to a field at night, the crickets chirp, lightning bugs thrive for some reason. Then out of nowhere a woman carrying a small bundle in cloak runs by like lightning. What follows after 4 seconds is large line of robotic beetles with piercing blue optics stomping towards her at high speed. The woman ducks behind a dirt pile holding the bundle closer whispering comfort to it as you hear the muffled whines of an infant heard within them. The woman looked above while we see a blue eye scanning the area feeling all is quiet.

Just then a claw appears from the side of the dirt mound as the sound as an infant crying rings loudly. The woman clings the bundle to her as she sprints toward a bright light in the distance, each step she takes the mechanical beasts march faster as hydraulics kick in. The woman sees as she runs a device with an oval shape with a white light in its center, she knows what it is and she holds her infant close. The is at the tip of it when a long jagged black hand comes down next to her.

"Give it up woman...give what is mine to me!!" A voice rang as the hand raises up.

The woman looks up to see the green faces goat demon Aku glaring down at her with sheer annoyance. She glances back as she super jumps around him trying to make it to the device. Aku reaches for her with shock and fear.

"Stop! It is my heir, my property!" He screamed in a begging way toward the woman.

The woman looked back at the horrid creature and tightened her free arms fist.

"He is not your property! I am not your property! You will never have either of us you monster! The woman screamed as she jumped into the device swallong her as he held her baby bundle tight. Aku tries to grab them for it is too late.

"Nooooo! Curse you!" Aku growled in fury as the light engulfs the land. Everything fades to black.

\------26 years later------

We open back to the same field during an autumn season, all is quiet as the wind blows. When suddenly.

"Slang!" 

A monstrous sound of metal colliding with metal is heard, a metal beetle drone falls to the ground spurting oil as a Sandler covered foot steps below followed by an oil caked blade slides down. We then cut to below the man wielding it to show one other than the fierce heroic Samurai Jack with a determined look on his usual calm face.

"Foolish samurai you fail to realize your quest is for nothing!" Said an enraged Aku appearing behind jack as we pull out to show he is next to a long searched time portal. Jack smirks as he looks back at Aku.

"The only fool here is you Aku for you only bring meager robots to fight me while I bring a sword of virtue. But my time with this you is over!" Said jack as he makes a break for the portal as it starts to rain and thunder.

Aku is surprised and for once helpless to see his foe finally reach the portal, try as he might before he can grab the insolent samurai a bolt of lightning strikes the portal and jack as he plunges into it causing the portal to burn then explode. Aku looks at the destroyed dust mark that was one his nemesis then panics,

"No! What?!!! Could he be dead?!! No he went in no no no no!!!! You fools!!! Said Aku as he smashes the last of his beetle drones while hyperventilating.

"Oh my me where could he have gone when could he have gone I'm so dead I'm so dead I'm so dead!" Aku said growing more panicked as he flies back to his castle awaiting his disintegration in his future.

Meanwhile within a spinning vortex jack is being pulled like taffy screaming once again as he is thrown from time and space only surrounded by blue bolts steering him into another place.

A portal opens in a grassy area and jack falls down on his bum with his sword landing beside him.

"Oh....what an unfortunate and disturbing Tavel....but I am free! Free of that horrid time and Aku! Wait I must still travel back home to sto-" said jack celebrating momentarily as a truck passes by honking its horn.

Jack looks at that with utter disappointment as he sighs with a small tear falls as he puts the sword back in into his sheets and dusts off his Gi.

"No....I'm still not home.....when will my quest end." Jack said as he slouches his way down the road as cars pass by only he notices no other worldly creatures driving them but human being.

"Strange must be a human center hub...I must at least try to find directions." Jack thought to himself as he decides to wave down a truck but it zooms by flinging mud all over his face and Gi.

Jack grumbles as he walks up the roads hill, then comes across a sign introducing into a very clean city.

"City of Anon......interesting, does not look like Aku has conquered this area hence why the skies and this village look so clean...perhaps I may find my way to a portal there...but first I must clean my attire.." jack once again thought to himself as he went into the city.

\-----Elseware----  
We open to a busy laundromat, we see a large muscular man with a long yellow hair slicked to show a pompadour walk in holding bags of laundry.

"Laundry day!!" He hummed to himself as he set things in.

Up close it is revealed to be Jonny bravo humming while he sets things in the wash. The door opens beside him to show jack readying his now dirty gi, paying up front in gold for a large amount of quarters for his clothes. Jack places his clothes in the washer behind johnny, johnny turns to see a grown man in a wrapped underwear thing on a bench waiting for his clothes to be done. He raises an eye brow.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

We open to outside the laundromat, Johnny is walking out with jack both having cleaned clothes and laughing.  
“Wow your right I did buy the wrong book, you’re a life saver Jackie!” said Johnny slapping jacks back.  
“Think nothing of it Johnny was it? I simply wished to inform that the scholastic joke book for attracting women was of the wrong variety!” Jack said as politely as possible.

“Still most would rather let me rot and get the ever living bajeezus out of me, so I owe ya one buddy! Hey how about dinner? My MA is cooking tonight would you care to come?” Johnny asked curiously toward the Gi wearing man.  
Jack blushes looking down feeling very embarrassed,  
“Well it will be a while before I continue my quest to return home. So yes I would love to accompany you and enjoy some home crafted forms of nourishment.” Jack said with a smile. 

Johnny looks at the samurai nervously while smiling.

“Yeah, y-you’ll h-have a great t-time, besides its awesome to chill out its not like it’s the end of the world right so we-“ said Johnny before hitting a stop sign pole knocking his glasses off. Johnny covers his eyes as he looks for them.

“Aw man please help me find em if I lose another I’m in deep trouble!” He said terrified.

Jack sees the glasses next to him and taps Johnny’s shoulder offering them to him, Johnny gabs them then turns from jack bringing a look of confusion as he calms down to face him.

“Oh man thanks Jack, I can’t do anything without these bad boys.” He said shaking the Samurais hand.

“Think nothing of it Johnathan, It is the right thing to help those in need and you required my help.” Jack said with a confident smirk.

Johnny chuckled at how corny that was as they walk away home.  
\-------Meanwhile in the other Dimension------  
We open back to Aku with sweat dripping from his brow putting out his own flamed beard as he looks at the various monitors on his throne tv. He constantly changes channels eyes wide and shaking seeing if anything changed.

“Master!” An intercom voice said loud startling Aku as he grabs his own chest in shock.

“What?!” Aku screamed with fury above.

“We have amazing news from the scientists! They say the Samurai is not in the past but an alternate dimension!” The dark voice said with a pep of joy.

Aku took a long sigh as he slid back into his chair and then rubs the temples of his head in relief. He then looked up to ask a simple question.

“Which one?” He asked angrily.

“Universe 407” The intercom said.

Akus eyes grow wide with astonishment and wonder.

“Could it be…..I may have found a way…to her….hehe..hehehahah..HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Excellent! Prepare repairs on the device! We’re bringing some people back to this world, so I may deal with them personally!” He said laughing manically while rubbing his hands together.

“Right now sir?” The intercom asked giving Aku a shocked and confused face.

“What?! Yes you idiots!” He yelled.

“Fiiiiiine…..” The intercom said back tired and annoyed.

Aku’s eye twitches before he facepalms himself.

\---------Back in Dimension 407--------

We open to Johnathan’s kitchen to see Jack sitting at a table with Johnny and Bunny enjoying Turkey and various other delights while enjoying the warmth of the company. Bunny wipes her mouth while drinking some water looking at jack.  
“So Young man, what brings you to our city? Sights? Shops? Food?” She asked.

Jack awkwardly looked around not wishing to spoil the meal, but had to respond out of courtesy.

“Well I am not here for either sadly, I mistook a portal of your world to a portal to the past. You see I am not from your time or place, I am in a battle for the future against an evil being!” He said to miss Bravo.

“Oh wow, how nice. You know historical re-enactments are difficult to muster ya know, and hwo might your big baddie bee Jackie baby?” She asked jack trying to amuse him while eating.

“Aku…” Jack said casually causing Bunny to choke slightly before swallowing correctly.

“Oh dear Miss I am so sorry I did not know Aku’s name caused choking hazards, I sincerely will not say that name unless asked so.” Jack said to bunny to calm the situation.

“Mama!” Johnny said to Bunny worried.

Bunny re assures Johnny by waving her hand coughing. She contains herself with a very cold but soothing voice.  
“It’s fine baby, Just that name sounded weird…that’s all.” She said.

“He is a weird fellow hehe..” Jack said scratching his head.  
“I think its time for bed, Johnny let him have your room tonight. Make sure our guest is comfy okay baby?” She said to her son Johnny.  
Johnny nods as he quickly sits up and points to the left with his thumb.

“Yes Mama, come on jack ill show ya my room and get ya some pjs.” Johnny says to Jack.

Jack nods as well with a smile as he rises from the table to follow Johnny.

“Of course, thank you Miss Bravo for your hospitality.” Said jack bowing to Bunny before he leaves.

When they leave we follow Bunny into her room where she goes to her closet to pull out an old box coated in dust, she opens it to find brass knuckles, red bandanas, a black visor sunglasses, and a photo. The photo shows Bunny in her late teens next to a man in his late 20’s. The man has red hair which is spiked up with brownish green skin and a long red beard. They both look scuffed up holding a drink in each hand smirking with goofy faces into the camera. Bunny glares at the picture before removing her glasses to see tears forming. She throws her glasses to the ground as she silently cries in her closet.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Open to a bright and sunny morning within the bravo household, the sound of breakfast being made by Bunny who looks super tired from a night of crying and nostalgia is making breakfast for her son and his young friend occupying the other room, she stirs the batter hearing it sizzle as it hits the frying pan she is dazing in and out of consciousness. 

“Bun bun…” a voice said in whisper as Bunny turned suddenly to see no one behind her.

She looks back and forth, but no one around causing her to sigh in relief as she returns to making pancakes. She stares once again as the batter burns as she turns the cake up and down, feeling the heat of the stove. Her eyes start to daze and slowly close. 

“Bunny!” a loud demonic sounding voice said as Bunny’s eyes dart open and turns to kick whoever was behind her, but it turned out to be Johnny in his pajama pants with a tank top on falling to the ground.

“Jeez mama!” Johnny said holding his stomach wheezing.

“Oh my gosh Johnny, I didn’t mean to do that baby!” She said running over to him helping him up.

“Im good Ma…Just…winded and hungry!” Johnny said waving his hand.

“Oh don’t worry Johnny sweetie, breakfast is almost ready, go and wake your friend up.” She asked retuning to the stove.

“Alright Mama.” Johnny said walking to the guest room.

Jack is meditating in the sunlit window of the guest room enjoying the fact he had a good night’s sleep without sleeping in the woods also bathing in a real shower and not a river. A small knock at the door catches his ears as he does a back flip to the door to open it to see Johnny. 

“Good morning Johnathan!” Jack said with a welcoming smile.

“Ey Jackie, just came to get ya for breakfast and maybe later we can go out to the park to scope chicks or something?” Johnny asked nervously.

“Of course I would love to enjoy company with you and spotting chickens for fun!” Jack said with a chuckle of excitement. 

Johnny then tilted his head.

“Oh…okay?” Johnny said before walking down the hall.

Jack puts on his recently cleaned Gi and joins Johnny in the kitchen to a huge breakfast of pancakes, sausage, bacon, ect. Jack eyes wide with astonishment with the wide selection, he sits down as he gently grabbed what necessity he required. Johnny enjoyed his breakfast as well.

“So Jack, what are your plans here?” Bunny asked while eating.

“Well, your son and I are heading to the local garden to scout for chickens as he said, It will be nice to enjoy the sights before I must find a way to return to the world I knew.” Said jack drinking his Tea.

“Chickens? Oh-you mean chicks…Johnny.” Bunny growled looking at Johnny.

“Oh ma I don’t mean like ogling! I mean like trying to meet someone ehehe.” Johnny said freaking out and trying to sway the situation from sounding pervy.

Jack opens his eyes wide realizing what he has been telling him all day.

“Oh-oh my, um Johnny sorry to say I have more important things to do than search for mate, I wish to simply find tranquility in your garden establishment if that is alright?” Jack asked blushing.

“No jack we won’t, I promise man! We’ll just go there to chill!” Johnny said scared.  
“IS it freezing? It was warm yesterday?” Jack said looking around in surprise.

“No no I mean to hang out! Ughh I’m terrible at socializing!” Johnny screamed putting his hands in his hair.  
Jack places his hand on Johnny’s shoulder patting it while chuckling.

“Please Johnny it was a joke, I know Future-Slang as they say. I would love to simply relax with your company and enjoy the tranquil park.” Jack said smiling warmly.

Johnny sighed in relief as he wiped his mouth after they finished breakfast and head out the door.

“Bye Ma! We’ll be back before ya know it!” Johnny said dragging jack outside.

“Goodbye Miss Bravo! Thank you!” Jack said nervous as he left the room.

Bunny stood up waving the boys goodbye as they strolled down the street.

“Hopefully today will bring someone joy...” She sighed with sadness.

\----------Meanwhile---------

We open to Aku standing with his scientists as they are near a giant super computer with multiple doctors calculating on it. Aku tilts his head then paces back and forth before turning to them.

“Well?!” He asked slamming his stump down.

“Well Master Aku, we triangulated multiple crossings of her dna! To the dimension we’ve tracked it has the closest one for transport and the other a bit out of range!” said a fat scientist with a Hitler mustache.  
“Ont we perceive it is of your heir’s blood that’s the closest since he is with an unknown!” said a tall scientist with a handlebar haircut.   
“Yes and we can for now bring the possible heir to here than her! If that is to your liking?” The first scientist asks  
Aku ponders while stroking his elongated beard.

“Hmmmmm…long lost heir will lead to family drama, possible reconciliation, a big budget film about it to grab the people’s money which I will force them to pay to see….and a possible controllable weapon to use on future enemies! Great idea! Send me the heir it’s time for a good ol’ family reunion as the kids say hahahah!

The scientists look at themselves and shrug as they pinpoint a location.

\----------Meanwhile----------

We cut to Johnny and jack by a tree nearby in the park area looking at the happy people playing with their children and pets. Jack is smiling looking at the peaceful joy of the world while Johnny is holding a pair of binoculars spotting for attractive women. Jack places his hands over the lenses bringing he binoculars down.

“Johnny, you said you wouldn’t please look at the view with me.” Jack asked politely.

“Look at what man? It’s all nature and stuff?” Johnny asked pouting.

“Exactly, look at this Johnny, your world has something I haven’t seen in a very long time in my travels in the future, harmony. Barely any buildings or modern conveniences, just life and you feel the sanctum of love and peace throughout everyone here..Reminds me of my former home and its wondrous seasons. Do you feel it?” Jack asks with a calm but happy tone.

“Eh kinda, I don’t like bein alone that much unless its to tan or stuff….but I feel somethi- Burp, ah jeez sorry.” Johnny said embarrassed at how much he botched his own response.

“IIt’s fine Johnny, it happens to the best of us, I must say thank you for accompanying me here.” Said Jack.

“Ah no problem Jackie boy, anything for a friend and other than Carl you’re the only person I hang out with.” Johnny said.

“Well I am glad I could be your friend, despite your questionable treatment of women. You are a true gentleman which is so rare in my case.” Jack muttered to himself.

Johnny blushes hearing that and just looks at the peaceful view and feels something inside very calm…then his body got hot, not in a nervous way I mean actually burning up and their in shade.

“Woah mama is it me or is it really cooking today?” Johnny asked opening his shirt on and off to let the air flow in.

Jack is sweating too opening his Gi and his hair is getting frizzy. 

“I do believe I feel the same perhaps we should mo-“ Jack said before the ground opens.

The ground beneath them opens to show a swirling black and white portal engulfing them both.

“What the?!” Johnny screamed as he plunges into the portal.

“No not again!” Jack yelled as he fell through.

The portal then closes, its quiet for a second, then we pan over to Carl whose mouth is wide open dropping his ice cream then falls backwards in a faint.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4: woo boy here we go!

We open to Bunny bravo cleaning her table as she awaits the boys return from their day on the town, she looks down at bills that need laying before she goes to a cupboard to pull out green diamonds and gold of unknown marking and origin as she stuffs them into the envelopes, she feels like something isn't right. Bunny is contemplating this wine eagerly awaiting her son and his new friends arrival, that and the boredom of zero activities planned until next Tuesday so she was going bonkers. A sudden knock at the door shook Miss Bravo out of her funk as she opens her door to see a panicked and out of breath neighbor Karl.

"Huff....hufff....mrs.....Bravo its....its...awful!" Karl said barely breathing almost drenched in sweat and ice cream stains.

Bunny tilts her head, she then lowers her glasses to show a scowl.

"Where are they?" She Growled.

\-------the time portal------

Johnny and Jack are falling down a swirling vortex going faster and faster.

"My Gosh its full of stars!" Johnny whispered aloud.

"No, youre just closing your eyes again!" Jack yelled trying not to sound rude out of fear of hurting Johnathans feelings.

The portal swirls them around and round as a lash of light causes them to fall face first onto the red colored steel floor. Jack thankfully like a cat lands on his feet clutching his sword looking around to see the central hub once again in horror. Johnny is face planted on the ground twitching with bone cracking.

"My goodness Johnathan are you alright?!" Jack yelled picking his friend up who surprisingly doesn't have much damage on him.

"Aww my neck aww my back! Don't mean to be a bad rhyme but Jackie where we at!?" Johnny says stroking his head.

Jack looks around in horror to the world he left with red skies and buzzing flying cars and that occasional hover Segway which even jack felt was completely worthless in a modern evil future.

"I am sorry Johnathan, I am beyond sorry for this! Hurry we must not waste time we must get you somewhere safe before he finds us!" Jack said going faster has he talked and with terrified eyes looking around, Johnny shakes his head as he stumbles walking.  
"Before who?" He asked.

\--------------Aku's science room-------------

"My lord! The experiment was a success!" A sweating scientist said as his hair worked up like an evil gray rabbit.

We cut to Aku on his throne in the room with a oversized chicken leg in his mouth while flecks of sauce on the side of his cheek, he spits it out and holds his hands together with joy.

"Yes! At last she is mine!" Aku squeaked as he pulled out a weird metal zipper and placed it in mid-air shoving it down girding with joy not facing the viewing portal.

Aku's eyebrows raise with joy as he turns hoping to see his long lost "soul mate", his head turns, his face falls like gravity was yanking on his jaw. He sees Johnny in a building, Aku's eyes grow shocked and saddened at the same time.

"It cannot be?" Aku said as he brushed his finger to zoom in on Johnny's semi conscious face, he was beyond shocked to see this familiar face, then a familiar man bun blocks the shot.

"What!? No!" Aku screamed punching the screen causing it to static.

The scientists and Space staff swarm to Aku curious to what he's thinking about, he turns to them.

"They're in the central hub the samurai is here as well.take all of our best beetle drones. kill the samurai,but bring me back the blonde young man, understood?!" Aku said facing away from them with his hands behind his back.

Aku then turns to see everyone still gawking at him, he's dead silent until one of the people coughs and says.

"Oh...did you want us to leave now or-" the scientist said before Aku's eye beams brunt him to ash.

"Please go." Aku said with no emotion.

Everyone leaves the room almost sprinting as the sound of beetle drones echo throughout the palace.

\------------Anon City-----------

We see a car running down the road at top speed, as we zoom in we see Bunny Bravo angry as a mad bull with Carl holding in for dear life while buckled up.

" Miss Bravo could we please slow down?!" Carl said panicked as she goes faster.

Bunny glares at him as she picks up her cell phone and dials.

"Pops diner!" A voice on the line says before Bunny lost her temper.

"Pops shut up, its time he found Johnny today's the day we never thought came, I have carl, and were gonna get him back!" bunny screamed before hanging up.

"What is going on!?" Carl screamed as the car drives away.

To be continued.....


	5. Chapter 5

We open to Jack and Johnny inside an abandoned factory area, the windows are boarded up and cracked. Johnny is sitting in the middle of the empty room on a box Crate while Jack is facing away looking at the window. 

 

"So Jack where are we?" Johnny asked a little nervous that his friend is being too stoic.

 

Jack sighs receiving some stress, he then turns to face Johnny with a pitiful look.

 

"I am sorry Johnathan, we are now in the world I told you I was from...the world ran by Aku!", Jack said tightening his fist.

 

"You mean this stuff is real?!" Johnny said twitching with his glasses shaking.

 

Johnny begins to hyperventilate a little in fear of the idea of a flaming demon waiting for them outside of their brittle fortress.

 

"I uh....aw man Jackie why are we here?! I gotta go man!" Johnny said while shaking leaving his box seat.

 

Jack rushes over to Johnny grabbing his shoulders and sits him down.

 

"It is too late Johnathan Aku might and possibly already knows we are here! We must find a way from here out of the City!" Jack said lifting a grate next to them.

 

Johnny looks at Jack with a weirded outlook, jack looks back at him with a trusting look. Johnny nods as he quietly enters the grate with him, the gate closes.

 

\------------------------Anon City Downtown------------------------

 

We open to see Pops diner parking lot where Bunny is stomping through the door dragging Carl on the ground.

 

“Ow ow wait Mrs. Bravo! What is going on ow! You’re scratching my shirt!”, Carl whines trying to pull himself up.

 

Bunny is too focused to care, her baby is gone and she’s mad as a March hare...who’s mad as hell.

 

“Pops get off your fat but and help this Kid out we’re building a portal-“, Bunny said to Pops flipping burgers over the counter.

 

“Yeah I got yer call Mrs. Bravo, I ain’t that good with science stuff but come on Carl I’ll make you a roadkill shake!”, said Pops confused and nervous helping Carl up.

 

\-------Outside the Central Hub----------

 

A sewer pipe gate opened slowly, out popped two wooden sandaled feet hit the ground, we see Jack holding Johnny like a scared puppy and despite his size he’s curiously very light. Jack sets Johnny down to his feet. Jack has an irritated look on his face while Johnny has 

 

“Sorry Jack...”, Johnny said with his head down.

 

Jack looked to Johnny, his annoyed expression faded into a pitiful one then slight smile.

 

“It is alright Johnathan, forgive me behavior. But I must suggest not being so nervous as well as possibly removing your glasses when in dark areas it might help you see-“,Jack suggested reaching for the sunglasses.

 

“No! I ain’t supposed to take these off Jackie, not ever! I promised my Mama!”, Johnny yelled while backing away, this caused Jack to tilt his head for a split second.

 

“I am Sorry my friend, but we must keep going until-“, Jack said before a metallic claw hits the ground next to them.

 

“Samurai Jack!”, said a metallic computerized voice.

 

Jack and Johnny turn to see a large Beetledrone with a row of other drones behind him, all standing patiently. 

 

“You are sentenced to death for defying Aku Law, as well as holding a valued target. Hand the large man with obscene hair to us and your death with be less slow than programmed.”, The drone said towering them.

 

Johnny holds his hair, no longer scared just annoyed. He marches up to them.

 

“Alright listen here ya twenty ton piece of trash can scrap, my hair was made by my mama and my hands and no one disses either them things",said Johnny pointing at the brutish bot.

 

The Drone stood there causing 20 seconds of uncomfortably awkward silence in the moment, Jack springs form behind Johnny pulling his katana out and slices the giant drone in half. 

 

Jack tackles Johnny to the ground as the bot exploded, he gets up and points to some rocks over yonder.

 

“Wait for me there, I shall deal with these soulless rogues.”, Jack demanded with an enraged face staring at the robots.

 

Johnny nodded and darted over to them only to be shot at with a net from a random drone.

 

“Ah, Dang it!”, Johnny yelled hitting the ground and slowly being dragged by the basic Drone.

 

Jack looks back to see the innocent buffoon being trapped and sprints over cutting the rope and stabbing the drone in the side as oil spurted out. Hitting his gi and head, making Jack look like a oil soaked maniac. Johnny just scared in awe at this unstoppable force of combat that this guy he thought was a crazy dude commit on robots. He tries to remove the net.

 

“Hold on Johnatha-“, Jack said before a claw pounded him away from it even knocking the sword form his hand.

 

“Jackie!”, Johnny yelled trying to get up, but alas because of the net he couldn’t.

 

The Drones gang up on Jack, slashing his chest, butting him towards the other, beating him with their bodies before aiming their bladed arms at his neck.

 

“No…NO! Stop! Please Stop...I….Said…..STOP!”, Johnny screamed at them then all of a sudden the net exploded.

 

The drones turn to see the empty net, they scan the area until.

 

“SLASH”, as a sound of something sharp penetrating the hard steel of the robot causing a gaping hole to show.

 

The drones go back into battle mode slashing at the air as the streak cuts three more of them. Jack slowly regains consciousness to see a tall black figure with claws with fire emerging form the front of it roasting the robots causing mini explosions as their heads pop off like cybernetic popcorn.

 

“zzt, systems…offline….offline…..Snap capture…….offffffffliiiiiine….”, says one of the robots as the others Scamper away knowing even as machines they’re outgunned.

 

Jack squints trying to get a clear visage of the creature in front of him, but then to his horror he saw the pointed shoulders.

 

“AKU!” Jack snapped grabbing his sword and points at the creature.

 

The creature turns its body first leaving the head facing forward with the chilling sound of breaking wood and bones breaking as it turned, it turned its head to show its black antlers were placed into a familiar style with red flaming eyes, but an all-black face with visible fangs.

 

Jack looks in horror and shock as he holds the blade down.

 

“J-Johnny?”, Said Jack with wide eyes and his jaw dropping. 

 

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Grim dark chapter 6

Opening to Jack with a horrified look seeing his friend turned into a pure demonic force like Aku, eyes a flame, teeth sharp, and claws galore. He stands up holding his sword toward him. The creature put it’s hands up not wanting to scare him.

“Woah woah, Jackie what’s going on here what are ya doin man?” Johnny said before he looked at his hands.

His palms and fingers were pitch black with a green glow to them as the light reflected off it. His fingers were jagged and blade like so much he could slice an apple just by holding it. His joints made mortifying creeping noises like dried and rotted bark, Johnny’s senses are in complete shock as he trembles. 

“No no no no no what? What in the Sammie Davis hill?! Jack wha-“ Johnny said before a yelling was heard.

“Perish demon!” Jack screamed lunging his blade down towards Johnny. 

Johnny ducks as the blade misses him, Jack looks back to see Johnny up against a tree shaking.

“You out of your ding dang mind Jackie!? It’s Me!” Johnny screamed at him.

Jacks eyes furrowed and glared at the creature.

“Your Tricks will not fool me Aku, you possess my companion and corrupt his soul to slaughter! I will end you now to free himJack said with fury.

“Wait what? Man you talking crazy and ah!” Johnny yelled as he ducked from the sword hitting the tree.

Johnny makes a break for it, grabbing his shades on the ground below as he runs deep into the woodland areas. Tree branches and bushes hit him as he sprints away from his so called friend and his psychotic episode. He makes it to a stream area and hides behind a rock, he sees no one approaching and takes a sigh of relief, and finally sees a pond to reflect in. He gazes into to see a reflection that doesn’t even match his own..minus the hair spikes of course.

“What....is this?!” Johnny said staring at the beast that was his reflection.

Johnny touches his teeth they gleam in the light as his timers sharp to the tip, every movement released a sound of a tree bending making him uncomfortable and creeped out.

“The fire...it’s bigger than last time. This is Vegas all over again!” Johnny screamed as he buried his face in his hands causing his hands to catch fires then forcing him to dip his hands in the water. 

Outside from a bush Jack is spying on the poor idiot, He’s glaring below as the creature begins to draw in the dirt a stick figure version of jack which confuses him. A deer approaches Johnny and he waves at it, but then oddly enough the deer just shakes it’s head and walks off.

“Not again....”, said Johnny putting his foot down in dispair.

Johnny sits down looking sad, a wave of confusion and sympathy for the demonic man child. He moves from the bushes. Johnny looks up and is scared as he backs up. Jack holding his arms up trying to calm Johnny.

“Be calm Johnathan I am not here to harm you.”,He said in a comforting tone.

“How do I know you won’t just slice me like a pack of bread?!”, Johnny said angrily.

Jack frowns and looks down then back at Johnny before bowing.

“Forgive me Johnny, I was not in the right mind when I saw you this way. It was wrong of me and I ask for your forgiveness for frightening you. I realize you are not of evil intent.” Jack said.

Johnny calms down and walks toward jack sitting on a log. Jack joins him, he studies Johnny’s form and hesitates to ask.

“So this is your true form I assume?”, asked Jack.

Johnny looks to his direction with frustration. With a furious expression he points at himself.

“Does this look like me to you?”, Johnny asked in return.

Jack is unable to answer because he is completely confused by this even happening without him being infected with a corruption.

“Trick answer this is a freak accident, and it’s gonna get freak fixed on the pronto alright?”,Johnny said standing up but in doing so Johnny’s black skin changes back to his original look only with visible black nails, red hair, and sharp teeth.

“Aw man what now!? I thought that dye was built to last! Dang lousy hair care!”, johnny screamed stomping his foot.

“At least my clothes are fine, so you gonna help me fix this?”, Johnny turned to Jack.

Jack nodded as he stood up he held his hand out to Johnny.

“I will greatly help you return to your true self Johnathan, it is the least I can do for bringing you into my life of combat.”, said jack straight faced and clam.

They both exchange a hand shake as Johnny then follows Jack out of the woods. Unknown to them, a robotic head is recoding the entire thing as it shirts out. We turn to see Aku looking at a monitor grinning with sadistic glee.

“So it appears after so many years it finally awoken, the samurai for once did something right for me. And soon she will come...hahahahahahaha!” Aku said soft them loud throughout the castle.

——————Pops Diner: Back Lot—————— 

Karl is powering the portal as it glows bright. Bunny is in the restroom getting ready. Pops just casually shines his glass pitchers.

“Gee wiz that’s a fancy lookin thing ain’t it.”, Pops said whole humming.

Karl looks to him with a dumbfounded look.

“Uh...yeah, Mrs Bravo! It’s read-“, Karl yelled before the back door slams open.

A pair of military boots pop out, we pan up to show bunny in weird wasteland battle armor, with her bandanna covering her forehead exposing her long grey hair. She cracks her knuckles as she walks toward it.

“I’ll be back sooner or later, I gotta go save my baby!”, Bummy growled as she stomped In.

“From what?!”, Karl screamed.

Bunny turned to him and said.

“His father...Take out the trash while I’m gone thanks!”, Bunny exclaimed as she jumps in the portal cannonball style.

Karl tilts his head with confusion, Pops walks to him while humming.

“Some lady huh? Wanna bowl of chilly?”, said Pops holding a smoking pop of chilly at Karl.

To Be Continued.


End file.
